Innocent love
by Fother Mucker
Summary: Luke and Kylo cross paths in a way that neither of them would've predicted. Will they try to kill each other, or will they finally resolve the tension between them? What part does Rey play in this incestuous union?


**This is an awful story I started before TLJ came out and only finished recently. It is depraved and lacking all morality, which is why it's M-rated.**

Luke Skywalker tiptoed quietly along the steep, rocky terrain of his self-imposed prison, careful not to make any noise. What he was trying to do might have been impeded by the fact that there wasn't too much foliage on the island to hide behind, but he carried the immense patience of a Jedi master.

Beyond the soft slapping of ocean waves against weathered grey cliffs, he could hear the distinct music of his new visitor thrashing around in the shallower water. Like every other time she bathed, Rey was likely naked as she washed her youthful, firm body. She never did notice she was being watched, either. Luke made sure to suppress his force signature to the best of his abilities because he didn't want to edge too close to the chance that one of these days, she may sense his presence.

The Jedi had no intention of ever truly training her, primarily because he felt her potential with the force to be incredibly dangerous and he couldn't allow another Kylo Ren situation to happen. At the same time, she was the only entertainment he had gotten access to in years and he wasn't about to completely send her away from Ach-To. He would let her believe that she could convince him to teach her if it meant he got to watch the beautiful displays she would unknowingly put on for him every day.

Pausing behind a very convenient rock formation, Luke peeked over the cliff and gazed down upon Rey, as she stood with not an article of clothing to obstruct the view of her nudeness. Then he reached his prosthetic robot hand into his robe. Just as he was about to get the perfect grip on his shaft, he was disturbed by the phantom noise of another secret masturbator who was also discretely watching Rey take a bath. Luke was all too familiar with the sound of a quick wank and his ears recognized it immediately. It was very close as well...

Quickly pulling his hand back out of his robe, the elder Skywalker searched his surroundings to find this other sexually frustrated man who was ruining his afternoon experience and tell him off. Much to his horror, it was his own nephew who happened to be crouched beside a rock that was providing an even better view of Rey's hind quarters. Luke stood stupid and speechless, watching Kylo Ren strangling his snake as his unblinking stare remained fixated on the object of his unwanted lust.

"You little brat," Luke hissed, just loud enough to get Kylo's attention but not Rey's. Steadying himself after nearly falling off the cliff in surprise, the dark sider delicately stuffed his throbbing reproductive organs back into their containment vessel within his black pants before confidently facing his uncle and former teacher. He recovered from his initial shock rather easily and nearly instantly.

"So my secret is no longer a secret, then," Kylo murmured in response, strangely calm despite the fact that he had just been discovered during such an intimate activity. It should have bothered him even more since he had been caught by his uncle whom he did not have a civil relationship with. Yet he didn't appear to have snapped out of his stimulated and thirsty mindset for reasons that neither of them were willing to confront at that given moment.

"What are you doing here? Objectifying a vulnerable young woman, I see. And how did you find this location?" Luke fired off a series of questions, just barely below a whisper. He was prepared to whip out his actual lightsaber just in case this confrontation got ugly. If Kylo Ren knew of his whereabouts, the entire First Order and Snoke were likely not far behind.

"Well obviously I'm here to do the same thing as you," Kylo replied, his dark eyes shiny with the anticipation of release from his carnal desires. His hands were folded and curiously placed in a way that they hid the tent that was pitched in his pants. "Surely you don't deny that you're also here to handle your unmet needs?"

"You need to remember who you're talking to, you priviledged little roach," was Luke's angry response to the deflective accusation. His unruly greyed beard was assaulted by the passing breeze, as was his hair. "And you're avoiding my question of how you found this planet." At this, Kylo stood up and smoothed out the front of his tunic, which did nothing to make his raging erection any less apparent. He, too, brandished the hilt of his crossguarded lightsaber, although he refrained from igniting it.

"I had a most... _erotic_ dream involving Rey." He swallowed, overwhelmed by the primal urges that dominated his train of thought. "Your corpse also made an appearance in this dream. Anyways, I also had an odd vision that showed me where to find her in order to make the dream a reality. From there, I followed the trail of her powerful pheromones until I came to this exact island on this planet." Kylo paused and stared off into the distance, horny and mentally damaged as usual. "I guess I must destroy you now." There was an awkward uncertainty hanging heavy in the air, mingling with the tension between the teacher and his former apprentice.

"Oh really?" Luke asked, a smirk suddenly crossing his aged features. He reached out with his right hand and caught Kylo by surprise, knocking him back with a mighty force push. "You'll have to come and get me before you can kill me." After catching the breath that was knocked out of his chest, the younger force user quickly sprang up and made a move to tackle his opponent. It became quite clear that this was a fight between two men whose fluctuating hormone levels were making them act so animalistic and vicious, rather than an impersonal lightsaber duel between casual adversaries.

Luke did not move out of the way and instead allowed Kylo to jump on top of him. The feeling of a warm, young body passionately clinging to him was not unwelcome, sinful and dirty as it was. The Jedi twisted in his lightly colored robes and tried hard not to lose himself in the pleasurable experience of muscled arms fighting to wrap themselves around his neck. Luke bit back a moan as the dark sider's thigh roughly rubbed up against his groin, a moment of contact that made him grow even harder.

On any other day, Kylo Ren would have never allowed any personal feelings to get in his way of finishing off his deceitful and bigoted uncle. However, he was far too riled up and relentless after having just seen the masterpiece that is Rey's fit body and couldn't stop himself once he was aroused. If he couldn't get inside of Rey in time, Skywalker would have to do for now.

No longer attacking with an intent to immediately kill, Kylo straddled Luke. Sensing the sudden shift in motives, the Jedi master sat up and leaned forward, then aggressively explored his former apprentice's tight throat with a hot, saliva-coated tongue. Being more open and liberal with his expressions of pleasure, Kylo hungrily intertwined his tongue with Luke's as he started to rip off his own black clothes. Luke removed the outermost layer of his Jedi outfit in a time efficient manner before casting it aside and focusing in on the greater task at hand. Neither one of the male force users ceased their grinding and humping for even a fraction of a second as they quickly disrobed and prepared themselves for the next step. They needed to consummate this sexual activity without any materials keeping their warm, sweaty flesh from meeting.

"Has Snoke taught you how anal works yet, or is that a lesson he decided to skip?" Luke asked, pretending he was not in complete awe of his nephew's bare torso and how chiseled it was. Kylo quickly looked up, unsure of how he might answer such a forward question in a concise and honest way. A faint blush dusted his pale cheeks.

"That's- not the nature of my apprenticeship to him," he began with a defensive frown as he slipped out of the restricting confines that were his pants. "It never was sexual." Throughout his denial, Kylo never once made eye contact with his soon-to-be one time incestuous gay lover who he had almost forgotten he was supposed to hate.

"Of course. I'm sure that's what old Snokey told you all of those years ago. He told you that lie so many times that it has become the truth for you," Luke lectured, undoing his heavy brown belt. He had to restrain himself a little, because it was too soon for the main course of penetration. He needed to prepare Kylo's tender and unmolested rear end before he plunged in or he will risk tearing the delicate tissue. If he had brought some lube along for his exile Luke supposed that he would be able to make this foreplay even more enjoyable, but he would unfortunately have to go in dry. He firmly traced the Knight of Ren's virgin anus with a fingertip of his prosthetic robot hand, savoring the way it puckered under his cold touch.

It was then that Kylo realized Luke was going to be selfish with his sodomy, only aiming for his own satisfaction and using Kylo in which ever way he has to use him to get off. Just as he was about to call things off, he felt the metal finger being shoved up his asshole. He let out a short shout and clenched his teeth as Luke began to gently probe around in there. There was no going back now, it was too late.

"You may be a Jedi school dropout, but I can still teach you a few things," Luke continued. As he fingered his tight nephew, he intently maintained the eye contact. The way the black-haired younger man submitted his body and stared back with a doe-eyed look nearly made Luke's old penis double in length. Who even needs Viagra when they have something this magical?

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find that I'm pretty educated," Kylo replied. His voice cracked a little as Luke's entire hand moved to snugly fill his rectum.

"Then you should know to bend over when you're supposed to," the Jedi master snapped and grabbed a fistful of the soft, wavy dark locks of hair with his free hand. In this way, he was able to manhandle Snoke's apprentice to his hands and knees for easy access. Deciding that he shouldn't have to wait this long for a quick fuck, Luke rammed his dick into the hot, tensed up orifice. Although his uncle's member was not as girthy as his father's, Kylo would have to admit that Luke's thrusts were very thorough and hard hitting. The initial pain of having his posterior breached in such an undignified way soon melted away, and worry over possibly scraping his knees on the rocky ground took its place. The friction of massive Jedi prick slamming against his sensitive prostate made him pulse with moisture.

Luke groaned, relishing the warmth of Kylo's moist asshole squeezing against every inch of his throbbing, wrinkled boner with every time he forced his way in and out. He could feel something he hadn't felt in a long while: the build up to a powerful orgasm. The Jedi master quickened the pace of his pelvic movements, motivated by the way his nephew's sturdy, robust body surrendered to his mighty cock. Luke could hardly wait to nut inside of this mole-speckled harlot, who was coincidentally the result of his own sister fucking his best friend some thirty years ago.

* * *

When she was through with her relaxing bath, Rey quickly dried herself off and put on a fresh set of clothes for the rest of her day. The carefree time would consist of sitting around aboard the Falcon with Chewbacca and R2D2, and perhaps another attempt at goading the last Jedi into teaching her something about the force. The years of pent up potential were unbearable and she worried that if she didn't learn how to use it correctly, she may burst.

As she set the recently sweat-soaked clothes on the rocks to do her laundry next, the young force sensitive's curiosity was peaked by a funny noise somewhere off in the distance. It sounded like the moans of an animal being stoned to death and originated from an area past the stone huts. Whatever it was, it was too far away for her to see.

While she scrubbed at a lacey grey thong, Rey internally theorized about what could be producing the noises. Having all of that free time to roam the island taught her that the wildlife of Ach-To was rather... intense. One of the native bird species had mating rituals involving a dozen males gang raping a single female, which often killed the female. On one of her strolls by the shore, Rey spotted a disgusting, bloated creature that rested on the beach with its swollen nipples- or perhaps those were testicles- and it made lewd eye contact with her. Needless to say, that was the first and last time she ever ventured to that specific part of the island's coast.

But this noise was unlike the vocalization of any creature the young woman had ever heard during her time there. Frowning, she tossed her wet, washed clothes into a basket and settled it on the dry, grassy patch of ground where the shore ended. She would have to hang them on the clothesline later. This mystery would constantly be nagging at the back of her mind if she didn't get to the bottom of where that noise was coming from.

Grabbing her quarterstaff from where it was propped against a large boulder, Rey strode across the uneven terrain and made her way uphill to investigate. As she neared their point of origin, she quickly recognized some of the noises as Luke's strained voice. He must be in trouble, she realized and picked up the pace of her walk to a sprint. What if Master Skywalker had been ambushed by some apex predator unbeknownst to her, and couldn't fight it off due to his old age? Or what if some horrible person who worked for the First Order had tracked them down and was killing Luke before they'd eventually come for her? Rey felt ridiculous for not checking sooner. The poor hermit had probably been torn to shreds during the time it took her to finally finish up her laundry. All hope that she may master control over her frightening abilities would be lost.

Rounding the corner of a tall rock formation, Rey's eyes landed on a very disturbing sight in the middle of the clearing. She clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp and darted back behind the rock before she could be spotted.

There was the Jedi master Luke Skywalker, naked as the day he was born, drilling away at Kylo Ren's asshole like it had a treasure buried deep inside of it. The erotic interaction between uncle and nephew was as intriguing as it was repulsive, and drew her in with the sheer horror of how it may have begun. Rey began to feel responsible for the dark sider discovering their location so quickly. Of course, those dreams of him raping her were premonitions being supplied to her by the force itself and she should have taken them very seriously. She hadn't even sensed his presence on the island until now, while she was already seeing him right before her very eyes.

There was some reassurance in the fact that Luke was the alpha here and Kylo was the one being forced into the role of the female, because it meant that the younger male was in no condition to pose a threat to either of the light side force users. However, it still troubled Rey to consider what would happened after the fornicating men were through with their passionate sex and had to face each other as enemies once more. Lust was a blinding drug that faded away as suddenly as it had set in, and soon Luke and Kylo would undoubtedly resume their attempts at killing each other. What would that mean for her? She was now trapped on an island with two thirsty and frustrated males who will likely try to have their way with her after they are done with each other.

Grimacing, Rey couldn't resist the urge to continue looking at it. The lewd way that Luke's doughy, flabby old body would sway back and forth. The way they both glistened with sweat and moaned like lowly creatures during mating season. It was too awful to turn a blind eye to. She should probably have taken the opportunity to get to the Falcon and get the hell out of dodge while they were distracted, but there was no logic in any of the events that transpired on that island of unabashed perversion.

She squinted against the sunlight, resting a hand against the rock for support and biting the inside of her cheek. Kylo's naked body was impressively mesmerizing and made it very difficult for her to leave, and Luke's beastly grunts were truly a sound that one doesn't hear every day. _Okay_ , Rey thought to herself. _I'll just watch until they finish, then I am making a run for it onto the Falcon and ditching as soon as they are done._

In a most horrific and savage manner, Luke abruptly pulled out and rolled Kylo over onto his back so that he was facing up. Then, the older man began to masturbate over the younger one, tugging with such ferocity that he almost ripped his own penis off.

"Take my sperm you little whore!" Luke hollered obscenely as he fapped. Kylo obediently stayed sprawled on the ground and smiled in anticipation of the beautiful event that was about to take place. Rey came very close to choking on her own vomit and had to hold it back, worried that projecting the half-digested contents of her stomach would blow her cover. Luke continued to beat his meat until he finally nutted, and the thick white fluid dripped down Ren's face and chest.

The young dark sider didn't seem to be too humiliated or disturbed by his uncle's baby batter squirting onto him. In fact, he appeared to enjoy it judging by his reaction. He scooped the sweet, hot cum away from his body and licked it off of his fingers like it was fresh honey, savoring the taste.

"No one can know about this, my nephew," Luke leaned over after coming down from his orgasmic high and settled his prosthetic metal hand on Kylo's shoulder. The two men were completely oblivious to the fact that an unwilling onlooker to their dirty affair already knew about it, and that they were about to be responsible for someone else's suicide.

Realizing that she couldn't live on peacefully with this knowledge and memory in her brain, Rey jumped off of the nearest cliff and remedied her trauma by busting her head open on a sharp rock. She never would have been able to face either one of the men again, not Luke while he was teaching her about the force and not Kylo during their inevitable rematch. What she had seen could not be unseen, and what she heard could not be unheard. Only in death would she be freed from that psychological scar.


End file.
